Sargeras
|-|Pre-Corruption= |-|Corrupted= Summary Sargeras is the creator and leader of the Burning Legion. Sargeras was once a noble titan with the objective of defending the universe against demons, which give him the title of "The Defender of the Pantheon". Now, Sargeras serves as The Destroyer. After discovering a fatal flaw in the universe that could lead The Void Lords, beings of incomprehensible power and evil, enter the universe and destroy it. Which lead Sargeras to start his fearsome burning crusade against creation itself. In an effort to stop the Void Lords, Sargeras wished to destroy the universe and recreate it without such a flaw. And the first to perish against him and his Legion were the Pantheon. Sargeras' whereabout are currently unknown, yet it is sure that it still focused on destroying the last world-soul know in the universe: Azeroth. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 3-B, likely far higher Name: Sargeras. Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but one of the oldest beings in the universe. Classification: Titan, Demon, Lord of the Burning Legion. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, True Flight, Swordsmanship, Reality Warping, Creation (can create worlds and species), can give power to others, can create dimensions and portals, Titanic powers (can destroy worlds), can create avatars of himself, mind manipulation, soul manipulation, fire manipulation, dark manipulation, a wide assortment of mage and warlock spells. Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Multi-Galaxy level (Superior to Aman'thul and the Pantheon), likely far higher Speed: Unknown. At least Massively FTL+ (Traveled across the Universe), possibly higher (Comparable to Aman'thul, who has complete mastery of time) Lifting Strength: Class Y Striking Strength: Class XTJ Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely far higher (Fought against the Pantheon) Stamina: Limitless Standard Equipment: Gorribal (A fragment of Gorchalach) Intelligence: Very high. He has been stated to lived eons and as a titan. Wielded knowledge beyond mortal minds Weaknesses: As a Titan, he was weak to Fel magic. After corruption, he has no notable weaknesses. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telepathy' (able to commune with his servants, such as Mannoroth and Archimonde, from the Nether) *'Illusion' (created a false vision of what he offered to the eredar in exchange for their obedience) *'Invulnerability against mortal weapons', and limited immunity to immortal weapons (the axe created by Cenarius for Broxigar was able to wound him, but not to any great effect, while the powers of the Demon Soul had no effect) as well as complete immunity to fire and fel magics. *'Various magical abilities' (lashed out with energy at Illidan via the portal being opened to summon him). *Able to look into the mortal realm through the eyes of a chosen servant (his "gift" to Illidan). *'Cosmic knowledge' (As a titan, Sargeras was capable of even figuring out the greatest flaw in the universe: The existence of the Void Lords) *Ability to enter mortal bodies (remained within Aegwynn's womb for nearly a millennium) and take control of them (Medivh). *'Body Flames' (Sargeras’ flesh burns with demonic energy, scorching everything in his path. Sargeras’s body flames slowly increase the ambient temperature by up to 50 degrees in every direction for 1,000 miles) The effect on natural climates can be devastating. *His molten armor can nearly burn your eyes. *The strength of 100 dragons is merely a fraction of Sargeras' strength; his strength was enough to destroy entire stars. And match all the members of the Pantheon at the same time by himself. ''' *In comparison to Sargeras, Mannoroth and Archimonde were as fleas. This could be a reference to either power or height. Or, more likely, both. *He wields the horrific broken sword, '''Gorribal. *Has the ability to create entire planes (Created Mar'dum, Plane of Banishment. Titan-forged later imitated his work by creating the Elemental Planes on Azeroth). *Fel storms capable of destroying both the body and soul of the Pantheon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Warcraft Category:Warriors Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 3